What I've Done
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Chazz always hides behind his attitude because he feels no one really cares about him. But what happens when he comforts the most unlikely girl and realizes the truth? Oneshot. ChazzOC


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the song that inspired this oneshot. Takes place after "Valentine's Day". Please R&R. No flames. From my fanfic, "Seize the Moment".

**What I've Done**

"_I drove him away. I can't believe I drove him away._" She ran a hand through her raven locks with streaks the same color as her eyes. "_He now has Cyrah to hold him close…_"

Ami could feel the pain of their break-up and it tore her apart.

How could they not have been in love like they had told themselves?

"You alright, Ami?" a shockingly familiar voice asked.

Ami looked up slowly and was surprised to see the last person she'd ever thought to stop and show concern for her. Dark grey eyes stared at her from under jet-black bangs.

Chazz Princeton…? 

Asking Syrus Truesdale's ex if she was alright…? 

Okay, Jaden must've done something to turn the world upside down again.

"Why do you care?" Ami demanded, feeling rage at once.

Chazz scowled, "Sheesh. Try to show someone some sympathy and get your head bit off. That'll teach me to be nice to people." He began to storm off when Ami grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait… I'm sorry, Chazz… I'm just a little heart-broken…" She said, her lower lip trembling.

"Are you tellin' me that you and Syrus…" Chazz trailed off when Ami burst into tears. "_Way to go, Stupid. Now you got a crying girl to deal with. Smooth._"

Without thinking, Chazz pulled Ami to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. He could feel her warm tears sinking through his shirt. Stroking her soft locks, Chazz watched as Ami's body shook violently as she continued to cry.

And for some reason…

It pained him.

"Let's get you calmed down…" Chazz picked Ami up bridal-style, her arms wrapping around his neck, and she continued to sob into his chest. Carrying her to her dorm, Chazz managed to lay Ami on her bed. Ami still hadn't let go, forcing Chazz to lie next to her.

"T-Thank you, Chazz." Ami hiccupped.

"Anytime, Ami." Chazz actually smiled a real smile at her.

His dark grey eyes examined her face and he felt a warm blush trying to form on his face. Ami reminded him of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Beautiful, wise, and fair. Chazz mentally slapped himself.

He had to stop thinking like that.

Ami was Syrus' ex. She wasn't his type…

Or so he thought.

Chazz didn't want to admit it, but the moment he had met Ami he had felt her warmth. Felt her care. She had melted his cold and icy shield that he used to protect himself. Chazz didn't want people to judge them like they did because of his brothers, Slade and Jagger. And after his duel with Adrian…

Ami had been the only one who had greeted him with a hug and scolded him in a caring matter. Everyone else had been more concerned about Adrian.

Except for Ami…

"You okay now?" He asked quietly.

Ami had stopped crying, but she was still curled up against him, a firm yet gentle grip on Chazz.

"Y-Yes." She hiccupped again, burying her face in his chest. "Why did you do that for me, Chazz? I thought you hated me…"

"I thought you hated me."

Surprise was one of the many emotions in her cerulean blue orbs, "I don't hate you! I care about you!"

He blinked, "I don't hate you either, Ami. Heck, you were the only one who really cared about my safety during that stupid duel between Adrian and me…"

"The others care… they just don't like to admit it… because at times you can be a real jerk." Ami confessed. "But I don't think you are… I think you're trying to protect yourself because of what your brothers have done in the past to you." 

Chazz let out a small gasp of surprise. She knew exactly what he was feeling.

"B-But how did you-" Chazz was silenced by Ami covering his mouth with her hand.

"Show me your true self, Chazz. Please…"

The grey met blue.

"Why?" Chazz whispered hoarsely.

"Because I want to know the real you. I want to hear what you feel." Ami whispered back, her face only inches away.

"You really wanna see the real me?" He said suddenly.

Ami nodded. She watched as Chazz gently brought his hand to her face and stroked it gently for a second. Ami's eyes closed immediately.

"Then kiss me, Mi-Mi." Chazz's voice whispered in her ear.

"What?" Ami's eyes reopened immediately, a blush forming, and she felt her heart starting to pound rapidly. "What did you just say?"

Chazz had a sincere and pained expression on his face, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Her eyes stared into his as she pulled Chazz closer, their noses almost touching, and Chazz felt his heart pounding quicker than it had been. 

"Why do you want me to kiss you, Chazz?"

"'Cause… 'Cause… I'm falling in love with you…"

Looking away, Chazz jumped slightly when he felt Ami turn his face and kiss him tenderly on the lips. It took him a few seconds to get over his shock and kiss her back just as tenderly. Ami pulled away gently and opened her eyes.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said… Thank you, Chazz…" Ami softly replied. "And there's one more thing…"

"There is?"

"I love you, Chazz Princeton."

Time froze.

Chazz slowly turned to her, taken aback.

Ami stared at him before she was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss that left her completely breathless.

"I love you, Ami Kimana…"

"_What I've done now is finally revealed my secret for so long..._" Ami thought, as she felt Chazz running a hand through her soft locks.

"_I won't ever hurt you, Ami… I promise…_"

**The End…**

A/N: I couldn't help myself! I felt bad for Ami so I randomly picked Chazz! Please R&R!

Ami x Chazz 4-Ever!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
